Party Attire
by writingISmyART
Summary: A crazy night of drinking and dancing leads to heat in the bathroom and budding romance. And all because Naruto had to transform into the female Naruko for a mission in the Hidden Mist.


- - - - - - - - - -

**NaruSasu OneShot: **  
_**Party Attire **_

- - - - - - - - - -

_WARNING: THERE'S SOME REALLY HOT MATERIAL LATER IN THE STORY_  
_ I THINK I'D RATE THIS PG-13_

- - - - - - - - - -

"I feel ridiculous."

"Why?" Sakura asked, touching up a bit of eyeliner on the blind idiot's face, "You look fantastic, Naruto."

Naruto turned slightly and looked at herself in the full length mirror in the hotel room she and the rest of Team 7 were sharing. Of course, at the moment Sai, Sasuke and Kakashi were waiting outside the closed door, because they weren't allowed in when the girls were changing.

"Hold still now," Sakura put her eyeliner away in her makeup case and grabbed some mascara, "Look straight at me. Don't move."

Sakura didn't go to heavy on the make up with Naruto. With bright blond hair and loud blue eyes, she didn't need any help standing out. Still, just a little eyeliner here, a bit of lip gloss there, some mascara to bring out her eyelashes… Less was more when it came to Naruto, but no make up on a girl would make others suspicious.

Yes. She. As in _girl. _As in _ female. _

Naruto was currently in his harem jutsu form, being pampered and prepared by Sakura for tonight's main event.

"Five minutes _ladies," _Kakashi called from the other side of the door, enthusiastically. Not that it was surprising that their perverted teacher was getting a kick out of this.

_"A protection assignment?" Sakura had asked, curiously tilting her head to the side._

"That's right," Kakashi had seemed all too pleased about this mission. It was anyone's guess how long he begged to be assigned THIS MISSION. "We're being called on a low level protection mission. It seems the daughter of a Lord form the Village Hidden in the Waterfall has been invited to attend a party another royal friend of hers is throwing in a grand hall on the outskirts of the village. Our job is to escort the young lady and her date to the party, keep and eye on her while there, and take her home. It's a rookie mission, but it's the one we were assigned."

He had started to leave, but then he pretended to suddenly remember something and turned back to his team. "Oh, and by the way…" you could practically here him grinning under his mask, "This is a formal party. Couples only. So I've assigned each of you a partner."

PARTNER was the word that had instantly sent a pang of worry down the spines of Naruto, Sai and Sasuke. Including Kakashi, there were four boys and only one girl. Who would be lucky enough to get Sakura as their date…?

They had waited tensely, until Kakashi felt they had suffered enough and just told them, "Sai, you will be accompanying the Lord's daughter, Princess Tomiko. Sakura, you'll be my date for this little undercover mission. And as for-" 

Naruto frowned. They hadn't even let him finish before the protests began. And why shouldn't they protest? Naruto sure as hell didn't want to be 'escorted' _anywhere _with Sasuke, much less a freakin' _Grand Ball. _

And when they finally settled down enough to be convinced and talked into doing this ridiculous thing, they had to flip a coin to decide who would go as the girl.

Clearly, Naruto had lost.

"Ooo… You look so beautiful, Naruto!" Sakura exclaimed for about the twentieth time since she started making Naruto her own personal dress up doll four and half hours ago. Indeed. Naruto had tried on enough outfits that she felt like he might throw up by the time Sakura picked one she liked. Everything from leather miniskirts to long even gowns.

And that was just the clothes! Who knew girls had so much to do to get ready for these sorts of things…? Shoes, accessories, shower, lotion on every inch of her female body, manicure, pedicure, make up, hair… Naruto was feeling literally numb from all the pushing and pulling, pinching and poking Sakura had tortured her with.

Speaking of which… Sakura wasn't herself so much either.

They were all older. Sai, Sasuke, Naruto and Sakura were all on their way to being grown ups. 17 as of now… but so close to being eighteen they could practically taste it. Still, even being as old as they were, Sakura had taken it upon herself to make herself taller and more… _developed. _So that she looked more Kakashi's age. He was her date after all - she had to seem somewhat in his league.

Though at the moment, Naruto still didn't feel she was. With Sakura standing here in front of Naruto, in an adult body that wasn't hers, with features that definitely weren't hers, she wore a gorgeous red gown - white all down the front, and red spaghetti straps with white vines crawling down on each side of her breasts. It went all the way down to the floor and gave her a tall, mature look. She didn't wear anything around her neck, but in her ears were two little white leaf earrings. Her hair was transformed longer to go with her new older appearance, and was done up in an interesting spin bun with little red decorations spotted here and there. On her feet, matching high heels - simple ones that covered almost all of her feet.

Naruto thought Sakura looked fine how she usually was. The blond couldn't see the point in dressing up like this.

"Okay, now we just need your shoes and you're done," Sakura flitted away excitedly. She picked up a long black box on the other side of the room and brought it over. She carefully knelt down in front of Naruto, who was sitting on a tall stool.

When she opened the box, however, Naruto yanked her feet up and wrapped her arms around her legs. "No way!" she snapped.

Sakura pulled one of the silver strappy high heels from the box, "Naruto, come on… _hours _of prep time and you're really going to throw a fit over the final piece?"

"Sakura, I'll break my ankle! Probably both!" she protested, "They're way too high! Why can't I have some like yours?"

Sakura glanced down at the tip of one red shoe peeking out from beneath the white of her gown. Then she looked back up to Naruto with a smirk, "Just because mine are shorter, doesn't mean they're any less difficult to walk in. Now stop your tantrum and give me your foot."

With the kind of sour, pouting look most guys would find adorable on the face of a cute girl, Naruto slowly let her legs down. The soft fabric of her dress, slid off her smooth leg - the slit down the front revealing her left leg all the way up - as high on her thigh as possible without showing anything.

The dress was revealing enough with its form gripping basket weave type of ruching around the hips and up to a one side strap. The dress also had a zipper back and another strap which crossed diagonally across back. A back which was dropped, running along right under her shoulder blades. To accompany the dress, Sakura had Naruto in earrings of little dangling silver chains, and a matching silver bracelet. Plus, she had fought and straightened and brushed Naruto's hair as straight as it would go. Then, on each side of Naruto's head, above her ears, her hair was pulled back and braided, but only about a foot. The rest of the long blond hair simply fell straight down past her butt.

"My god, Naruto…" Sakura murmured, strapping on the second silver heel, "Your transformation… as disgusting as it is, when you use it for inappropriate reasons… Is like, the ideal woman. Your calves are perfect, your figure's amazing, even your face-" she let go of his foot and stool, looking her straight in the eyes with a smile, "It's like a doll's."

Naruto felt her cheeks blushing. That was another unwanted side effect of the female transformation. Her body was really sensitive to things that normally wouldn't bother _him. _"I-I just wanted to get it right," she said, "You know, make sure I look like a girl."

"Naruto, you definitely look like a girl," Sakura grabbed Naruto's hands, and pulled her off of the stool, "Now for the next five hours, lets see if you can _be _one."

Naruto groaned, _Oh just kill me now… _

"Ladies?" Kakashi called again, "Ready?"

Sakura gave Naruto one last reassuring smile and pulled her along towards the door.

Sasuke looked over at the clock on the hallway wall once again. They were going to be late if they didn't get a move on. Plus, he was starting to get restless with all this waiting around.

How long did it take two girls to get ready for a simple party? A long fucking time apparently.

Kakashi was taking the wait surprisingly well. Just standing there, next to the door, holding the girl's coats and purses. Of course, when you thought about it, he had probably convinced his little perverted mind that the wait would be well worth it. Sasuke didn't think so, but then again, maybe he was just a bit in a sour mood about being forced into a date with the useless idiot of Team 7.

Naruto. Savior of Konoha. Master Mage. Future Hokage. Loyal Friend.

Useless Idiot.

It was all one package.

Sasuke leaned back against the wall, tucking his hands in his pockets and waiting. Kakashi had just asked the 'girls' if they were ready, surely they'd be out any minute…

As if on cue, Sakura opened the door and came out, tugging a reluctant Naruto along behind her.

"Ah, Sakura, as sneaky as ever," Kakashi joked through his mask - which he had changed from dark blue to black, no doubt to match the black tuxedo just like Sasuke's he was wearing - "Here I thought I was accompanying a beautiful young girl to the dance and you go and become a woman when my back is turned."

That was for sure. She was nearly the same height as Kakashi - taller than Sasuke - and with a body that didn't do any middle aged woman any justice it was so gorgeous. Sasuke raised an eyebrow and her exceptional features, and even smirked a little at how much she seemed to be enjoying the womanly attributes.

Sakura noticed him watching and smiled, "Well? What do you think, Sasuke?"

For once, Sasuke just didn't feel the need to go out of his way to be rude. He'd kind of softened up a bit since coming back to Konoha two years ago. And what would be the point of starting the night off with hostility? "Nice, Sakura," he complimented with a nod, "Very nice."

Sakura spun around in a circle, feeling elated at his compliment. Sasuke watched her fluttering until some blue in his peripheral vision distracted him. Then he did a double take, and still his eyes fell out of his head.

"Whoa."

Naruto blinked at him. Those deep blue eyes of his, (well, _hers), _seeming even more alluring now that they were between long eyelashes and red cheeks. "W-What?" she snapped, embarrassed.

Sasuke's eyes took in every inch of the blond idiot. She was gorgeous. The blue of her dress perfectly fit her eyes, and every inch of her seemed to be carved by angels. Sasuke had to swallow and shake his head slightly before he could even form words. "Not bad… idiot," he lied in an attempt to restore his lost composure.

"Yeah, okay, I get it. I look like a fool," she muttered, "You don't have to stare, you know."

"Tch," Sasuke scoffed, looking away quickly, "I wasn't."

Naruto wanted to retaliate to that, but Kakashi stepped in then. He handed a silver shawl and two small white boxes to Sasuke, both only about the size of his palm. "We should get going now," he told everyone. He brought a long white coat over to Sakura and held it up for her to slip her arms into the long sleeves.

"You two," he told Naruto and Sasuke, "Will wait here for about fifteen minutes, and then follow. I want our groups arriving at different times so it doesn't look like we're involved. But while in there, keep tabs on the situation with your communication devices and watch each others backs."

Naruto and Sasuke nodded, but the Naruto seemed to notice something, "Where's Sai?"

"Already in the party with the Princess," Kakashi told him, "We really shouldn't have any problems, so there's no need to keep on your toes, but make sure to look around once in a while and get a 'doing good' signal from him."

Sakura, Naruto and Sasuke nodded together this time.

"And most importantly," Kakashi started very seriously, then paused. After his short pause, he came out in a much more happy-go-lucky tone, "Have fun!"

Sakura smiled, but Naruto and Sasuke looked angry enough to hit him, so he quickly linked arms with Sakura and bid the "boys" a farewell.

Just before turning the corner at the end of the hall, Sakura looked back and waved, "You remember to keep Naruko in line, Sasuke!"

"What the heck does that mean?" Naruto asked a loud when Kakashi and Sakura had disappeared from sight.

Sasuke smirked, "Just that you're so much of an idiot Sakura has me keeping an eye on you so you seem more like a girl, since she knew if she tried to teach you directly you'd forget it all right away."

Naruto crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow, "And what makes you such an expert on women?"

"Tch," Sasuke was actually amused at this, "Have you met me?"

Naruto frowned.

"And to start," he stepped over to Naruto and motioned to his arms, "Stop that."

She glanced down at her arms, slowly unfolding them. "Why should I?" Naruto snapped.

Sasuke sighed. He kind of expected he'd have to do a lot of explaining tonight. "Girls don't cross their arms without reason, stupid," he told her, "And usually only one of three reasons, actually - boredom, frustration, or to look more menacing. And when they do cross their arms, they cross them under the breasts, not over."

Naruto blinked. Wow. Sasuke sounded so official. He really knew his stuff. Well, Sakura was always saying the Uchiha was a lot more that just a pretty face. "What about to look smug?" Naruto asked - captivated in the lesson that was only just beginning.

"No, then you put one hand on your hip," Sasuke went around behind Naruto, shuffling the shawl and boxes to one arm. He used his other hand to take Naruto's delicate hand and position it on his blue material covered hip. Then he turned to the other side and positioned the other arm, "And this arm should have the elbow back slightly, and the fingertips resting on the dress, but not the palm of the hand."

Naruto felt her face breaking into blush again. She really wished that would stop happening. No wonder Hinata was always so red in the face. A shy little girl like her and sensitivity like this probably didn't mix very well. "Okay, I've got it," Naruto stepped forward and turned around, removing her hands from the places Sasuke had just placed them, but finding she didn't know what to do with them now. "Can we just go already?" she asked apprehensively.

Sasuke glanced at the clock, even though he knew damn well it wasn't time yet. "No," he replied, looking back to Naruto, "We still have about eleven minutes."

"Great," Naruto's voice was dripping with sarcasm.

"By the way, you need to be shorter," Sasuke mentioned nonchalant enough to piss Naruto off for no reason.

"Why?" Naruto asked, "Because girls are short, and that's why they have to wear high heels? No way. This dress is long enough as it is. If I make myself shorter, it'll touch the floor."

"Actually," Sasuke looked up at the top of Naruto's head, "I was going to say, 'Because you're taller than me, and I hate when the girl is taller than the guy.'"

Naruto looked at him with disgust, "That's terrible!"

Sasuke shrugged, "Don't care. Now drop a couple inches or find yourself a new date."

"Not like that would be a problem…" Naruto muttered low enough so Sasuke couldn't hear, already making hand signs.

All in all, after the poof of smoke, Naruto didn't look any different. She was still a drop dead gorgeous blond in a blue dress that could seduce a man in 30 seconds or less if used properly. She was now just a drop dead gorgeous blond in a blue dress that could seduce a man in 30 seconds or less if used properly - an inch shorter than Sasuke Uchiha.

There was a long moment of Naruto staring at the floor, pouting before Sasuke spoke again, "Hey, Naruko."

Naruto's head snapped up sharply, "What did you just-?"

Sasuke shrugged, "Sakura said if we called you by your real name we run the risk of bumping into someone who knows who you are. You know, given how famous you've been in the past for saving Konoha and everything."

"Yeah, but… Naruko? Really?"

Another shrug, "I didn't pick it." he held out one of the white boxes to the blond, "Communication."

Hesitantly, Naruto reached forward and took the box. She pulled off the top and blinked at the contents, but didn't say anything. The flesh-colored earpiece went into her right eardrum - _practically invisible to the naked eye _- and a microphone that was attached to the back of a charm - _the symbol for the Hidden Leaf Village _- needed to go on the plain silver chain around her neck.

Lucky Sasuke. He had the same earpiece, and the same microphone, but the symbol was a pin he stuck onto the black collar of his tuxedo.

Naruto sighed and abandoned the box. She reached her arms up to the back of her neck, fumbling to unclip the silver chain with no success in the slightest. Sasuke watched the idiot struggle for a good couple minutes before it started to annoy him.

"Come here," he ordered, going up behind Naruto once again. He reached his hands up and unclasped the chain with ease, much to Naruto's displeasure. She frowned, even though Sasuke couldn't see it, and handed over the charm. Sasuke slipped it onto the chain, and it fell into place on Naruto's neck softly.

Naruto stepped away the minute he was finished. She didn't like the feel of his breath on the back of her neck. Even if not in body, she was still a guy in mind, and Sasuke being so close was really confusing her in that way. Her body was reacting to him in a way his mind didn't want to. It gave him a wicked headache.

"Th-Thanks," she muttered, avoiding his eyes.

"No problem," Sasuke stated monotone. He threw the silver shawl at Naruto, where it fell and covered her head, "Idiot."

Naruto scowled at him. What a jerk. She couldn't believe she was being forced into this irritating, unbelievable, annoying, ridiculous situat-

"Can you walk?"

Naruto raised an eyebrow, "Of course. Why?"

Sasuke motioned his head down to her feet. "I've only seen you take one step a couple of different times," he explained, "And you seemed kind of wobbly."

Without thinking, Naruto pulled the slit of the dress open and held up her foot. "Well duh!" she snapped, "These things are five inches! I swear, if I make it through the night without breaking any bones, it'll be a miracle!"

Sasuke's gaze lingered on Naruto's leg longer than it should of before finally traveling up to her face, "Practice walking for a bit then."

Naruto hesitated. She really did not want to do this with him watching like that… but with him watching, maybe Sasuke would be able to correct her? She thought about it for a moment… A sigh, "Fine then."

It was slow going, to say the least.

It took up the rest of their wait time, actually. Naruto wobbled and fell. And wobbled. And fell. And wobbled. And walked. And fell. Eventually, Sasuke was correcting just about everything about her posture and pose until he finally got her steady enough to manage a couple feet on her own. And then she fell.

"Well," he said on an exhale, "I'll be with you most of the time, so as long as you don't go wandering off on your own, you won't look like a fool…" He suddenly grinned, "No, actually, you'll still look like a fool, just not as much as usual."

"You're an ass, you know that right?" Naruto snapped. Here she was, sitting on the ground in a puddle of blue dress, with her feet throbbing and doing her very best to follow his instructions, and he was laughing at her! She felt an unfamiliar prickling on the backs of her eyes, but ignored it to snap at him some more, "You're just…! You're just awful is what you are!"

Sasuke blinked in surprise. "Naruto… Are you… crying?"

Naruto sniffed. Holy shit she was crying! What the hell? She quickly lowered her head and tried to brush the tears away. "No," she said quickly, though she was sure her stuffed nose was making her voice sound funny and giving her away, "Of course not."

"Hey, hey, don't do that. You'll smear the make up," Sasuke stepped forward and got down on one knee, "Look at me, okay?"

There was something in Sasuke's voice. Something that… Even though she didn't want to, made Naruto obey him and looked up.

Sasuke pulled a handkerchief from the inside pocket of his tuxedo jacket and did his best to touch up Naruto's face. They were lucky she had only been tearing up. If she had actually full on cried, they would have had to call Sakura back for damage control.

He sighed, "Look, stupid… I'm sorry, okay? This is a little new for me, you know? I can't just suddenly flip and start treating you like a girl. Actually, I don't even treat girls all that much better than how I usually treat you."

"I know," Naruto murmured, looking down at her lap when Sasuke had finished, "It doesn't bother me, I swear. I don't know why I got all upset."

"Relax, it's not you," Sasuke pocketed the handkerchief, "It's the hormones. They come with the body."

Naruto nodded solemnly.

Sasuke held out his hand. "Come on," he told the blond, "We're going to be late."

Well, if women had one thing going for them, it was their bounce back ability. Naruto looked up to Sasuke's hand, then to his eyes, and back to his hand. For some reason, that was all it took for her to suddenly feel all better.

She nodded and took his hand, "Right."

_"Well don't you two make a cute couple!" _

Sasuke and Naruto exchanged a glance, but suddenly looked away for some unknown reason - feeling slightly embarrassed.

Sasuke pressed the button on the earpiece that would make the microphone work. "Sakura," he whispered, "This is not a game, so quit playing around."

_"Who's playing? I'm dancing!" _

She certainly was, when Naruto and Sasuke looked over, they found Sakura being spun around the dance floor by Sai, while his date was dancing close by with Kakashi. So much for them not looking like they all came together.

"That's nice, very professional, Sakura," Sasuke hissed under his breath, "You know what? When we get back to Konoha, I'm going to dress you up like a boy and make you walk laps around the village."

Sakura laughed, and beside Sasuke, Naruto raised a hand to her mouth and giggled. Sasuke got one of those annoyed looks across his face in a failed attempt to hide the blushing.

When the two of them had walked away from the front door nearly an hour ago - down the five large half-circle steps that opened up into the Grand Hall, Sasuke had walked along with Naruto's arm linked around his. There was a huge chandelier hung high above their heads, and guests were flooded everywhere - talking, eating, dancing. The level of joy and excitement in the hall had made Naruto's blood rush.

It all bored Sasuke, but then again… He had had more fun watching Naruto's childlike eyes take everything in for the first time ever. It was the kind of innocence that made him smile.

"Why do I get the feeling they don't even give a damn about the mission at all?" Sasuke asked Naruto, annoyed.

Naruto, who was standing beside him, stuffing her face with food from the snack table they were next to, swallowed a meatball of some kind and replied, "Because it's not a mission."

This was news to him. "What do you mean?" Sasuke asked, loud enough for Naruto to hear him over the rise in volume the music had just taken.

"Apparently, when you're a girl you like to talk a lot," she explained, "So Sakura was talking to me all about how the Lord is an old buddy of Kakashi's and how Princess Tomiko was supposed to come with her boyfriend, but he dumped her two days ago. What a douche bag, right? And he didn't even give her a reason. But you know what she told Sai? She told him that she thinks he's been cheating on her with this maid in one of the lower houses. She says she doesn't care, but you can totally see-"

Sasuke rolled his eyes, "Naruto. You're getting off topic."

Naruto nodded, "Right sorry. Anyway, Kakashi sent her pictures of you, me and Sai, along with like, a little description about us and told her that any one of us would be overjoyed to take her to the ball, and since she picked Sai, originally only he was going to come, and it was going to be a real date, you know?"

Sasuke glanced over to the two couples on the dance floor, who had joined with their original dates for a slower song. "Then how the hell did we get roped into this mess?" he demanded.

"I was getting to that," Naruto paused and ate another meatball before she went on, "So then the Lord caught wind of a rumor that the Princess' ex-boyfriend might be coming, and he got worried that maybe the Ex would try to start something with Sai, and asked if Kakashi could go along to keep and eye on things. And when Kakashi tried to ask Granny Tsunadae for permission, she said he had to take his whole team, or he couldn't go, and neither could Sai."

Sasuke's head dropped backwards to stare that the ceiling. "Well this is bullshit," he growled, "It's not even a mission. He was messing with us the entire time."

Naruto smiled at his dramatics, "It could be worse. I mean, we're at an amazing party with great music and even better food. Why don't you just enjoy it?"

"Your optimism is no less irritating when you're a girl, Naruko," he replied, sounding exhausted.

Naruto shrugged, "I'm actually kind of liking being a girl, to tell you the truth."

Sasuke's head snapped up so fast he almost broke it, "What?"

With another shrug, Naruto reached over and grabbed a chocolate-dipped strawberry from the desert set. "I'm not saying I want to stay a girl. Definitely not," she explained, unknowing easing Sasuke's mind a little, "I just have kind of accepted that I have to be a girl for the night, and I'm finding it's kind of fun."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow, "How?"

Naruto looked around. "Well…" she finally seemed to find what she was looking for over at a table in one of the back corners, "Ah. Here. Watch this."

And Sasuke did. Naruto ate her strawberry, discarded the green part, and walked away. At first, Sasuke was going to go after her, but then he remembered she had told him to _watch _not _follow. _

Not that he had any problem with that. He was a guy, and for the moment, Naruto was a girl. Watching that body walk off in that dress sent goose bumps up his arms. Not that he'd ever admit it.

Naruto had gotten a bit better at walking in heels. She still wobbled a little when first starting off, but when she got going, she didn't miss a beat. She strutted her way across the room, a wave of testosterone from other boys eyeing her following behind, while their female dates all looked on with envy.

She went over to the bar, leaned on the countertop and softly flipped a long piece of blond hair over her shoulder. The bartender immediately left whoever it was he had been getting a drink for and started talking with her.

Meanwhile, nearby, at that table in the back corner Naruto had been looking at before, a group of boys who had either gotten in without dates or abandoned them at some point during the night, were eyeing Naruto with an interest that made Sasuke grit his teeth together.

Still, he watched on. Two boys left the table and came up on either side of Naruto. Sasuke tensed, but he didn't move from his spot as Naruto talked and flirted and laughed with the boys. They each ordered a drink for her, and she took the two glasses with a nod and a wink.

And then… she left?

The boys stood there - dumbstruck - as they watched her walk away. Sasuke actually had to bite his tongue to keep from laughing his ass off. What a little hustler!

"Here you are," she came up next to Sasuke and handed him one of the drinks.

"You know we're not old enough to drink, right?" Sasuke mentioned, looking down at the clear concoction in a very tall glass that had just been handed to them.

Naruto sipped her drink a few times. "I know that. And you know that. But no one else knows that, because I didn't buy them," she explained, "And as far as anyone else at this party is concerned, if you are holding a drink, you're old enough to drink it."

Sasuke pointed over to the guys rejoining the back table, all of which were laughing hysterically at the guys who had been shot down by Naruto, "Your new friends are not pleased."

Naruto didn't even look. She didn't need to know the two guys she had just swindled were glaring a hole into the side of her head. "Free drinks equals don't care," she stated simply.

Sasuke couldn't help it any more. He laughed. It started out as a slow chuckle, but it became a good, full laugh soon enough. One that Naruto joined in on. "Okay," he said finally, holding the glass up, "I'll drink to that."

Naruto smiled and clinked her glass against Sasuke's.

Sasuke took Naruto's hand and pulled her up from the seat she had taken in a chair near the table they were drinking at. To Naruto, there were just too many gullible suckers at this party, too willing to buy a hot blond a drink. To Sasuke, every drink was one some random guy or another had attempted to intoxicate Naruto with to the point where they hoped she would abandon her date and hang out with them.

Well, that just made Sasuke cling to her even more.

So when a mob of the guys who had been buying her drinks had started hopping tables every few minutes - closing in on their two of them - he had swept Naruto up on her feet and started off towards the dance floor.

"Hey, Sasuke, what are you doing?" Naruto wanted to know. The feeling of sobriety hitting her like a ton of bricks as she noticed the direction they were headed.

"I'm taking you to dance," he informed her, towing her along easily, even as she started to pull against him, "We're starting to look suspicious after sitting around for hours, and we still need to keep up your female façade, remember?" He was lying through his teeth of course, but Naruto was just over too drunk to catch it.

Sasuke stopped to the left of the center of the floor and turned around. Way too fast for Naruto to do anything about it, he pulled the blond idiot in until they were close enough to smell each other's alcoholic breath.

"Th-This is a really, really bad idea," Naruto warned him, "I don't know how to dance like a girl! This is just going to get us caught."

Sasuke shrugged, "So what? It's not even a really mission."

Naruto grinned at this.

Suddenly, they were flying. Excluding the totally un-romantic four times that Naruto stepped on Sasuke's foot at the beginning, the two of them moved around the dance floor to the sound of some song called _"Stars" _by SAWA, an artist from who knew what village.

Naruto laughed the entire time. If she thought it was fun being a girl, it was even better now. She felt… warm… like Sasuke was never going to let go of her. She felt like she was floating on some invisible line between a dream and real life, and she wanted nothing more than for this to be a dream, because if so, she never wanted to wake up.

Sasuke didn't feel _exactly _the same way, but he was having a damn good time too. He turned Naruto out, then spun her back into him - her back against his chest. His breath sending shivers all down her spine.

"Whoa…" she laughed some more when Sasuke let her back out to face him and carried on - completely buzzed, "Man, do you know how_sensitive _girls are?"

"No idea," Sasuke toyed with her, smirking, "How sensitive?"

_"Ca-rA-zy _sensitive," she droned on, dancing flawlessly by Sasuke's guidance without knowing she was doing so, "Like… every time your skin touches mine, or your hair brushes against my face… or… or… or your breath does that… breathing thing… my skin gets really hot, and then really cold - like it's fallen asleep or something. It's fucking annoying, but it's also fantastic!"

Sasuke laughed, "If you say so."

"I _do _say so," Naruto replied, "And like… it's making the bottom of my stomach tingle."

"That's probably just the alcohol, Naruko," he reluctantly used the blonds' fake name since they were surrounded by people.

"No. Way." Naruto went on adamantly, "Cause it's not just the tingling. I'm getting some really weird urges too. Like right now, all I want to do is grab the front of your shirt-" Naruto's hands left Sasuke's, carrying out the actions of what she was saying, "-and pull you really close… and kiss you."

Sasuke grabbed Naruto's shoulders, and held her back from him a bit. He didn't want the idiot doing anything to be regretted when she became a he again. "That's probably just the alcohol too," he told her hurriedly.

"No…" Naruto's hands unclenched Sasuke's shirt, and slid down about half and inch, but didn't leave him, "I don't thinks so…" she half-murmured, half spoke. Her eyes glided down from Sasuke's and looked at the palms she had resting against his chest, "I've kind of felt like… like that for a while…"

Sasuke waited. What the hell else was he supposed to do?

"… like before…" her eyes glazed over, like she was a million miles away, "… when I was a boy."

The song ended. Sasuke's eyes widened. Had he really just heard that, or was all the alcohol getting to his head? There was no way Naruto would say something like that, was there?

"Naruto," he began, not giving a damn about fake names or facades or anything like that, only to be interrupted by a blasting new song, "Did you-"

Naruto looked up and blinked at him. "WHAT?" she shouted as loud as she could, and he still could only just barely hear her.

Sasuke frowned and looked around haphazardly. Finally, he turned back, grabbed Naruto's wrist and dragged her off the dance floor. Pushing and shoving his way through the crowds, he made his way over to a small hallway where the restrooms were and yanked Naruto into the men's room after him.

"OUT," he snapped angrily at the three teen boys sitting on the sink counter smoking cigarettes.

They didn't argue. They threw their butts into a sink half-full with water and dipped out of the door in a hurry. Sasuke was one scary bastard at the moment.

He pulled Naruto over in front of him and released her wrist, "Now-"

A man came around the corner, still zipping up his pants. He ran out of the restroom - head bowed down - without even bothering to wash his hands.

Sasuke rolled his eyes and locked the door when it shut behind the man. He turned back to Naruto, keeping the yard and a half of distance they had right now between them. "What you said out there," he started again, jerking his head back slightly to add that he clearly meant on the dance floor, "Say it again."

Naruto hesitated. He didn't like the way Sasuke was looking at him right now. He was like… somewhere on the border of a scared child looking for truth and a monster looking to rip her to shreds.

"Well?" Sasuke pressed, taking a step forward.

Naruto took an immediate step back, wobbling slightly on her heel now that she didn't have Sasuke to brace against. "I said that I've wanted to kiss you when I was a boy," he admitted in a rush, like a person might admit something with a gun pressed to their head.

Sasuke looked relieved. Or at least - his eyes did. The rest of his features relaxed slightly, but not completely. "And…" he went on, calmer - much more monotone, "…did you mean it?"

When Sasuke relaxed, Naruto did as well. And even though she was embarrassed, and her body wanted to avoid his eyes and nervously play with a piece of her hair, she didn't. Female or not. Naruto was still Naruto.

She held his eyes and her hands tightened into fists - but not angry ones. "Of course I did, stupid!" she snapped, "If I said it, I meant it!"

Sasuke slowly walked over to Naruto. One step. Then another. Finally, he was standing with his face less than an inch from hers. He smirked and lifted a hand up to push some of her hair back behind her ear, then traveled along her jaw line. With his hand under her chin finally, he tilted her face up to his. "Good," he said simply.

You can't really say that Sasuke came out of no where, because he came from _somewhere. _His face tipped to the side slightly, and his lips came down on Naruto's soft and warm and welcoming. But to Naruto, he came out of no where. One second he was staring at her, the next he was kissing her, the second after that - staring again.

She couldn't breathe. In fact, Naruto was kind of welcoming the extra sensitivity of being a female right now. The rush of hormones that made her throw her arms around his neck and drive her tongue into his mouth? Totally welcomed.

In fact, she could practically feel Sasuke grinning as they kissed, even with how many times their mouths separated and reconnected, and the gasps that came out in those brief seconds. Then, unexpectedly, Naruto felt herself lifted off the ground and pressed against the wall that had been a foot behind her. Whatever, she didn't care.

The slit up the front of Naruto's dress was invaded by Sasuke's hand, where he slid his hand along Naruto's leg and grabbed the back of her knee. He lifted her leg up, bracing it on his hip and pressing her closer to the wall.

The Naruto's head tipped back, touching the wall. Her breath came in gasps. It felt like Sasuke was _everywhere. _His mouth trailed down her neck and along her exposed collarbone. One hand trailed farther up her leg. The other was against the small of her back, pressing her stomach closer to his firm abs.

"Ah! Ggn…" Naruto gritted her teeth, trying to swallow whatever the hell that sound that just came out of her mouth was.

Sasuke smirked and his eyes looked up at her from a low angle. "I already knew you weren't wearing anything," he murmured, "You can tell through the dress."

"Great, good for you," Naruto hissed, "Glad you enjoyed the show."

"Hm…" Sasuke brought his head back up, and his mouth back down on Naruto's.

It was hard push him off with Sasuke all over her, but Naruto finally mustered enough strength to grab his shoulders and brace herself against the wall. "Eh… heh…" she breathed heavily, keeping her gaze anywhere but his eyes so she wouldn't be drawn in again, "Okay… y-you… have to stop…"

"Why?" Sasuke was clearly puzzled.

"Because… this… is crazy," was her best excuse, "This is crazy. We can't do this here!"

"Damn," Sasuke's mouth screwed together, but you could hear the smirk in his smug tone, "I usually have the clothes off before a girl tells me that. You broke my perfect record."

Naruto scowled. "That's it. Get off of me," she ordered, wiggling around.

Sasuke pressed her closer - _if that were even possible at this point _- to stop her struggling. "I don't want to," he stated quite matter-of-factly.

"I don't give a damn," Naruto said in the same tone.

Sasuke smirked, _"You _don't want me to."

"Wha-?" Naruto narrowed her eyes at Sasuke, honestly wondering if the man was clinically insane, "Did you not just hear me tell you to get off?"

"Nope," he replied, that same stupid smirk graced across his lips, "I heard you say we can't do this _here. _Not, we can't do this _ever. _Or in other words, you don't _want _me to get off, but you know we _need _to stop."

Naruto stopped struggling and felt warmth flooding into her cheeks. "That's ridiculous," she snapped.

"Oh really?" Sasuke asked, his hand disappearing farther under her dress.

"Yes, re- Ah!" Naruto lurched slightly, "Wh-What the hell?"

A low chuckle sounded in the back of Sasuke throat. "The wants of a woman, Naruto," he teased, moving his face closer to the blonds' lips again while she succumbed to his skilled touch.

_"Hey, Naruto? Sasuke? Where the hell are you guys?" _

"Tch…" Sasuke couldn't help but find this interruption amusing. He pulled back, and the hand that had been on the small of Naruto's back reached up to press the button on his earpiece, "Sakura, you better have a damn good reason for bothering me on this not-mission, and it better be explained in less than 30 seconds."

_"Not-mission? What do you…? Damnit, Naruto! That was supposed to stay between us girls!" _

Naruto took a hand from Sasuke's shoulder and pressed his own earpiece, "S-Sorry, Sakura," he apologized shakily, "I didn't know it was a big secret. I didn't me- Ah! Ngh!"

Sasuke pressed his earpiece, having successfully rendered Naruto speechless. "21, Sakura… 20... 19..."

_"Wait, what happened to Naruto? He sounded-" _

"He stubbed his toe," Sasuke cut her worry off at the pass, "16... 15... 14..."

_"Okay, okay… Jeez. Kakashi says to meet out front, we're leaving." _

Sasuke held gazes with a very unhappy Naruto. "You lucky little…" he started, before his eyes caught sight of the clock up on the bathroom wall. "There's still and hour and a half of party left," he argued into the microphone.

_"Yeah, well… Tomiko's ex showed up with another girl, got drunk, and started hitting on the Princess, so Sai got involved and now the guy has a broken nose and Tomiko wants to leave, so we're leaving." _

"Oh.. A bastard that likes to mess with women? Wow, doesn't that sound familiar," Naruto spat at Sasuke sarcastically.

_**"Come on, Sakura… It's not that bad. Maybe a fracture - at most." **_

"Sai, you hit him twenty minutes ago and it still hasn't stopped bleeding. You broke it." -sigh- "Anyway, how did you guys not see all of this? It happened right next to the dance floor. What are you two under a rock or something?" 

Sasuke smirked, "Or something…" He pressed the earpiece, "All right, whatever… We'll meet you out front in a few minutes."

_"See ya." _

With one last look over Naruto - who wasn't looking very pleased AT ALL - Sasuke reluctantly withdrew himself from her and went over to wash his hands. Leaving her against the wall for support, breathing heavily, mind crowded.

"Thank god for Tomiko's ex…" Naruto murmured.

Sasuke grabbed a towel next to the sink and dried his hands. "Not really," he replied, "I wasn't going to do anything."

Naruto's eyes widened, "But you-"

"As much fun as this was, it wasn't what I really wanted," he explained, walking back to Naruto, "I can have pretty much any girl I want, Naruto, but the thing is…" He leaned down and whispered something into Naruto's ear - something that made her gasp slightly in surprise - then he pulled back, smiling.

"Well then," he carried on as if he hadn't said anything at all, "Shall we go?"

Maybe Sasuke wasn't expecting it. Maybe Naruto was lucky, like he had said before. Maybe both. In any case, Naruto actually managed to ball her right hand into a fist and successfully connect it to Sasuke.

She punched him in the jaw.

He staggered back a step, but that was the worst of it. "Yeah, we can go," Naruto answered, strutting off in her heels with a throbbing hand, but her head held high.

And after a smirk and a wince from that being a very bad idea, Sasuke followed after her, eager for the two of them to get back to Konoha. Not quite back to normal… but normal enough.

_"But the thing is… I've wanted to kiss you when you were a boy, too." _

- - - - - - - - - -

END

- - - - - - - - - -


End file.
